Travelers are notoriously susceptible to nervousness and insomina, respiratory and intestinal infections, colds and nausea and like ailments and a great number of people regularly request their physicians to prescribe drugs which they can purchase before the start of their trips especially when foreign countries are to be visted. This results very often in a hurried and sometimes inadequate prescribing of drugs and is time consuming for the physician and the pharmacist and the prospective traveler may also be inconvenienced and nearly always be confronted with a awkward assemblage of variously sized bottles and/or packets and even inadequate or misplaced information on symptoms and dosages which may be critical. There is a need, therefore, for an emergency kit containing a complement of drugs which although prescribed in toto, or slightly changed, by a physician, will provide the traveler with a conveniently packaged supply of the drugs he may need, all in one place and with the necessary information as to their use.